Many devices are configured to support multiple types of input. For example, a laptop computer may receive input from a keyboard, as well as from a touchpad that can receive tactile input. To enable devices to support multiple input types, devices typically include some form of input configuration that specifies priorities for particular input types, as well as how particular input types are to be processed. While the ability to support multiple input types is useful, devices typically lack support for multiple input type configurations.